Dan de Fleurette
| season= 3 | number= 4 | image=Olivia.jpeg|thumb | airdate= October 5, 2009 | writer= John Stephens | director= Mark Piznarski | previous= | next= }}'Dan de Fleurette '''is the 4th episode of the third season and the 47th overall. ''The first day of a new queen's reign, nervous subjects twitter and tweet. Will she continue where the last queen left off or strike out on her own? And what of Queen B? We hear NYU is not yet under her golden thumb. Is she biding her time or simply doing time? But the real story this morning is a queen of the silver screen just enrolled at NYU. Rumor has it she wants to keep a low profile. Sorry, your Majesty. Not if I can help it. ''-Gossip Girl '' Summary It's the first day of school at Constance Billard which means it's also time for Jenny to take her rightful place as the new Queen Bee. Unfortunately for Jenny, Blair is more than happy to intervene when news reaches her that she may be needed back at Constance. Meanwhile, Lily returns home to Rufus and her family to find that things are definitely not as she left them. Plus, a famous movie actress, Olivia Burke, enrolls at NYU in hopes of having a somewhat normal college experience, and is assigned to be Vanessa's roommate. Ursula, an actress co-starring in Olivia's movie befriends Serena when she is hired as her publicist for an upcoming movie premiere. Recap The episode begins with Jenny debating whether to wear the headband Blair gave her, and then her deciding not to. At NYU, Blair is still being ignored by other students and Dan and Nate go out for coffee. They discuss the arrival of actress Olivia Burke to NYU, and Nate is surprised that Dan doesn't know who she is. They stop at a stand and Nate heads to class. Dan buys a coffee, then realizes he forgot his wallet at home. A blonde girl overhears him looking for change and pays for it for him. He thanks her and introduces himself. She introduces herself as Kate. Meanwhile, Blair goes to a cafe in search of the NYU Masters of the Universe Society, in hopes of finding future Wall Street brokers. However, she is surprised when she instead finds a group of guys dedicated to debunking every theme in the cartoon of the same name. She leaves and calls Chuck to complain. As they talk, she realizes it's the first day of school at Constance and takes comfort in the fact that it hasn't changed. At Constance/St. Jude's, Jenny and Eric arrive and are excited for the upcoming year of no mean girls or hierarchy. Right after, Jenny is greeted by three girls dressed alike and with similar eye makeup to hers. They explain that they're her minions, and Jenny asks them to gather the student body right away. At the VDW's, Serena and Rufus are roleplaying a scenario where she tells Lily that she isn't going to Brown. They find it isn't successful, but in the middle of practice, Lily arrives home. After she greets them, she asks Serena why she isn't at Brown. At NYU, Dan and Kate are taking a walk and she explains how she's excited to be a real college student. She gets a text saying her stuff is at the dorms and she leaves to go move in. Back at the VDW's, Serena and Rufus explain that she wants to defer a year from Brown. Lily listens, and then tries to encourage her to go anyway. Serena threatens to get a job and then reiterates that she is not going to college before leaving the room. When she's gone, Lily tells Rufus that she is back and Serena will be going to Brown. At Constance, Jenny gives a speech to the student body about how she is abolishing the hierarchy forever. After she finishes speaking, a girl who was listening texts Blair that Jenny is destroying Constance. Meanwhile in the NYU dorms, Vanessa arrives in her room to find a woman hanging up posters. She asks what's going on, and the woman hands her a confidentiality agreement. Vanessa asks who her roommate is, and Kate, who is really Olivia Burke, enters and says that she is. The woman leaves and Olivia says that was her publicist KC. When Olivia learns that KC gave out confidentially agreements, she excuses herself and leaves the room. Elsewhere, Serena begins interviewing with different companies hoping to get either a job or an internship. After a morning of unsuccessful interviews, she calls Blair on her way into Hundred Acres to have lunch by herself. When she hangs up, she overhears an argument between Olivia and KC. KC tells Olivia not to worry, since her hall will all like her once they receive invites to her movie premiere. Frustrated, Olivia gets up to leave but sees paparazzi waiting for her outside. Serena interrupts and advises her on the best back exit from the restaurant. Olivia recognizes her, and thanks her for the tip before leaving. After she's gone, KC admits she was impressed with how Serena handled her. She asks if she's going to college, but Serena explains that she's looking for a job and KC asks if she's ever thought about publicity. At Constance, the three girls from earlier announce to the students that they are bringing back queens and hierarchy. Jenny asks what's going on, and they finish their speech by saying Brooklyn wannabes aren't allowed; then refer to her as Little J. As they walk off, Eric notices their headbands are monogrammed with BW. Meanwhile, Dan and Nate are doing homework together in a study hall. Nate wonders why Dan didn't get Kate's number, and then Dan notices her entering the building. He points her out to Nate, who realizes Kate is Olivia Burke. He encourages her to ask her out, and Dan agrees to. He heads over and asks how her day is. She admits it's been a harder adjustment than she anticipated, and he asks if she wants to go get pizza sometime. As he talks, she gets a text from KC reminding her about her Larry King interview. She asks if he's free to go out right then, and he agrees to go. As they head out, Nate chuckles to himself. Elsewhere, KC leads Serena into a hotel room. She explains that they're preparing for a movie premiere and she thinks she would work great with Olivia's costar, Ursula. As she finishes speaking, Ursula enters the room and berates KC for surrounding her with amateur workers, and that she needs to understand that no one wants to see her succeed as an actress. KC introduces her to Serena. Surprisingly, the two girls bond and spend the night hanging out together. The next day, Ursula explains to Serena that her favorite scene is one where she has to distract the guards so everyone can escape, and it's probably the best work she's ever done. At the Waldorf's, Chuck goes to see Blair and asks if she is planning to go to the movie premiere along with everyone in her hall. She says that she already has plans to tutor new queen recruits from Constance, but Dorota interrupts to ask whether she should set up the beds before the manicurists arrive. Chuck realizes Blair is planning the Annual Waldorf Sleepover for the night, and she admits that she is but only because Jenny is ruining Constance. At a cafe, Dan is helping Olivia in her classes. He tries to ask her out again, but she says she can't because she has to work. She admits that she likes him but her life is complicated. He says he likes her too because she's refreshingly normal, unlike girls like Serena. She gets a text from KC telling her it's time to get ready for the premiere, and she admits to Dan that she isn't the girl he's looking for. She apologizes and leaves. Elsewhere outside, Chuck meets with Jenny to ask her help him bring Blair back to reality. She declines, saying that Blair doesn't want her to be queen and the girls don't want her leadership. Chuck tells her that deep down, she still wants to be queen and they can work together to get Blair to see her as a worthy one. At Ursula's hotel, Serena arrives and finds everyone going crazy. She helps Ursula find her ring, then notices KC looks distraught. She asks what's wrong, and KC says that she just found out that Ursula's big scene got cut. Serena replies that they have to tell her, but KC says that if she finds out she'll ditch the premiere and hurt her career. Ursula yells from the back to Serena, begging her to help with her hair. As she's headed back, she gets a text from Rufus confirming that he convinced Lily to go to the premiere. At the NYU dorms, Dan calls Vanessa to ask to hang out and see a movie. She says they can, but he'll have to wear a suit, as she sees the invitation left by Olivia. At the premiere, Olivia and Ursula arrive. Dan is also there, but he turns to find Vanessa as Olivia emerges from the limo. At the Waldorf's, Blair's sleepover is underway. The girls are psyched to be at the sleepover and are in awe of Blair's apartment. Dorota tries to tell Blair that she and Chuck are worried, but Blair ignores her and begins to tell the girls how she got Chuck to tell her he loved her. Back at the premiere, Jenny and Chuck arrive. Back at the Waldorf's, everyone gets a GG blast about Chuck attending the movie premiere with Jenny. Inside the theatre, Lily asks Rufus why they're attending the premiere and how he got tickets. He mysteriously says he has a connection, and Serena comes over. She explains to Lily that she got a job with a publicist. Lily is unimpressed, and says that a year of parties and premieres is not equal to a year of college. Serena vents to her about Ursula's big scene getting cut; and Lily replies that she has to tell Ursula, and that it seems as if KC is taking advantage of her and her celebrity connections. As they talk, Ursula comes up and asks Serena if something is wrong. Serena assures her that nothing is and escorts her into the auditorium. Meanwhile, Dan runs into Olivia and he tells her she didn't have to lie about working to not go out with him. He then goes off to find Vanessa, and Olivia asks if he means Vanessa Abrams. He asks how she knows her, and she's about to tell him who she is when the paparazzi begin to photograph her. Dan quickly realizes that she is the star of the movie, and then Vanessa comes over. She asks if he met Olivia, and he says he did. Soon after, the movie begins and it comes time for Ursula's scene. She watches in anticipation, and then flees when the movie goes on without it. KC follows and so does Serena, eventually. KC tells Serena that they're going to give Ursula another minute to herself, then make her go in front of the cameras. Serena says that she thought thats what they were trying to avoid; and KC explains that an actress who learns her big scene was cut and skips the premiere is a lame story, but one who finds out during and then has a meltdown is a huge one. Serena realizes she was lied to, and KC heads back into the bathroom to retrieve Ursula. After the movie, Blair confronts Jenny and Chuck comes over to say it wasn't Jenny's idea. He asks her to let him help adjust to her new life, but she refuses, finally admitting that it's hard being around kids who don't care who she is. He reminds her that he is Chuck Bass and he loves her, then kisses her. Back inside the auditorium, Dan sits alone until Olivia comes up to his seat. He tells her she was great in the movie, and that he is an idiot. She admits she should have told him who she was; and that she didn't because she liked being with him as a normal girl who isn't famous. Finally, she says that as much as she wants to be Kate, she's also Olivia, then leaves him alone. Meanwhile, on her way out, Blair is stopped by a photographer who asks to take her picture. In the bathroom, Ursula is still crying. KC encourages her to go out and steal the producer's show by throwing a tantrum. She asks Serena if she thinks that would she should do; and Serena advises her to keep her cool if she wants to be seen as a real and respectable actress. Ursula decides to take Serena's advice and leaves quietly. When she's gone, KC fires Serena. The next day, Serena begins packing her suitcases. She tells Lily she was fired, and Lily tells her that she'll love Brown. Frustrated, Serena tells her again that she isn't going to Brown and that she can't live at their apartment and find herself. She takes her bags and leaves. Afterwards, Lily blames Rufus for what's going on with Serena. He replies that that isn't fair, and the right solution is not to force her to go. At the NYU dorms, Vanessa and Olivia hang out in their room. Vanessa tells her that she doesn't see her as a celebrity, just as her roommate. Olivia admits that coming to NYU made her want to be normal, and she met a guy who liked her that way. Vanessa reveals she dated someone who kept half of himself hidden and that caused everyone to lose in the end. She adds that Dan is a really special guy, and Olivia goes off to find him. In the hall, Blair is on the phone with Serena, giving her permission to stay in her penthouse. She enters her dorm, and begins advising her new minions. One of the girls points out a garment bag that was left for Blair, and she opens it. Inside she finds a roleplaying costume and note from Chuck asking for one on one tutoring. In his limo, Chuck pays the photographer who took Blair's picture, and explains that she just needed to feel special to find herself. At Ursula's hotel, Serena arrives to see her before she goes back to LA. Ursula tells her that she told KC that if Serena doesn't work for her, she is no longer a client. She then thanks Serena for helping her find herself and they hug. In Boston, Scott receives a call from Vanessa, asking how he is. Before they can talk long, his call waiting goes off and he says he has to take it. He offers to call her later, and they hang up. Afterwards, he answers his other call; which has Georgina on the other end. He agrees to meet her at a restaurant a block away. At the NYU cafe, Dan sees a girl who looks similar to Olivia but is disappointed when he sees it isn't her. At Constance, Jenny's minions try again to serve her. This time, she takes the bait and orders them to get her a yogurt and her spot on the Met steps. In her dorm, Blair continues to mentor. Back at the NYU cafe, Olivia finds Dan and says that she never gave him a chance to know both sides of her. She asks if he wants to, and he says yes right away. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Hilary Duff as Olivia Burke * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Chris Riggi as Scott Rosson * Tyra Banks as Ursula Nyquist * Deanna Russo as KC Cunningham * Tory Burch as Herself * Georgina Chapman as Herself Soundtrack * Moth's Wings by Passion Pit * Dance Like Michael Jackson by Far East Movement * I Get Down by All Wrong And The Plans Change * Summer Job by Art Brut * Black Champagne by Starlight Mints Memorable Quotes 'Blair: '''NYU is hell. '''Chuck: '''What do you expect from a place where men wear sandals? _________________________________ '''Nate (to Dan): '''I expected more game from someone who dated Serena van der Woodsen. _________________________________ '''Chuck: '''You're fooling yourself if you don't think you were born to rule this school. '''Jenny: '''People change, Chuck. '''Chuck: '''Not you. Not about this. Jenny Humphrey, who used to sit in Brooklyn and watch the lights across the water. Who went toe to toe with Blair Waldorf and actually won her respect. You can't tell me that girl isn't still in there. And now that the dream is coming true, you owe it to her to live it. _________________________________ '''Chuck: '''Look, NYU is hard, but Blair Waldorf does not give up. '''Blair: '''I'm not giving up. I've made a strategic retreat. '''Chuck: '''Potato, potato. '''Blair: '''You don't understand. '''Chuck: '''I ''do ''understand. Let me help. '''Blair: '''No, Chuck. NYU is not the Upper East Side. They don't care about Constance or the social hierarchy, they don't care that I'm Blair Waldorf! It's over. '''Chuck: '''And you do this to me. '''Blair: '''What are you talking about? '''Chuck: '''I'm Chuck Bass. And I told you I love you. You're saying that I'm easier to win over than a bunch of pseudo-intellectual homesick malcontents? You'd really insult me like this? '''Blair: '''That's not how it is. '''Chuck: '''That's exactly how it is. So the next time you forget you're Blair Waldorf, remember I'm Chuck Bass and I love you. _________________________________ '''Chuck (on helping Blair): '''Dumbo could always fly, he just needed a magic feather. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Jean de Florette. * This is Kelly Rutherford's first appearance in the third season. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3Category:The CW